


До последней шестерёнки

by Smejana



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smejana/pseuds/Smejana
Summary: Хёнвону нужна помощь с заклинанием для проекта, а у Вонхо как раз окно, так что, почему бы и нет?
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	До последней шестерёнки

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jana_nox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/gifts), [gallyanim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/gifts).



У Вонхо окно между парами, и он собирается потренироваться в заклинаниях, потому что зачёт у профессора Кима не за горами, а тот сейчас в ужасном настроении, и готов завалить каждого, кто хоть чуть-чуть облажается. Вонхо бы предположил, что у него недотрах, но у профессора Кима вроде есть партнёр (назвать его бойфрендом или там парнем у Вонхо язык даже мысленно не поворачивается).

— Ты сейчас не занят? — тормозит его в коридоре незнакомый высокий парень. — Можешь мне помочь? 

— С чем помочь? — уточняет Вонхо, а то мало ли. Но парень симпатичный и как раз в его вкусе, так что если это не что-то ужасное, то он готов согласиться. 

— Запустить заклинание, — отвечает тот. — У меня есть все схемы и инструкции, это не должно быть сложно.

— Почему нет? — пожимает плечами Вонхо. Заклинание так заклинание. В конце концов, не зря он на четвёртом курсе Магического факультета, уж заклинания запускать он умеет, хоть с инструкцией, хоть без. Тем более, это не самый плохой повод познакомиться с парнем. Вонхо даже в красках представляет, как тот предлагает отблагодарить его, он соглашается на кофе, они мило проводят время в кафе, Вонхо предлагает встретиться ещё… Возможно, его театр фантазий зашел бы значительно дальше, но тут парень продолжает свои пояснения.

— Мой партнёр, чтоб его тигрокрысы загрызли, подхватил фейскую оспу и теперь лежит дома весь в блёстках и с температурой. А у нас сегодня предзащита проекта! 

Наличие партнёра слегка охлаждает благородные порывы Вонхо, но он уже согласился. Ладно, почему бы и не помочь по доброте душевной, без далеко идущих планов? 

— Ты вообще представляешь, чтобы кто-то болел феянкой в таком возрасте? — продолжает парень, когда Вонхо чуть не бегом следует за ним по коридору. — Все нормальные люди болеют ей в детстве! Вот ты болел?

— Понятия не имею, — честно отвечает Вонхо. — Наверное, да. 

Парень останавливается и смотрит на него с подозрением. 

— Хёнвон, ну где ты там? — окликает их какой-то парень из соседней аудитории. — Ваша очередь через пять минут!

Его зовут Хёнвон, думает Вонхо. Красивое имя. 

— Хёнвон, — останавливается новый знакомый перед дверью, поворачивается и протягивает руку. 

— Вонхо, — отвечает Вонхо и руку пожимает. И только теперь обращает внимание, что на куртке у парня шестерёнка Инженерного факультет. Засада, с инженерной магией у него максимально паршиво. Но отказываться уже поздно, Хёнвон буквально затаскивает его в аудиторию. Преподаватели за длинным столом неодобрительно косятся, но замечания не делают, и они просачиваются на задний ряд. Перед преподавательским столом стоят какие-то невероятные конструкции одна другой чуднее, похоже, это и ест готовые к презентации проекты.

— Наша третья слева, на трубу похожа, — уточняет Хёнвон, устраиваясь на последнем ряду. — Теперь смотри. — Он разворачивает план «трубы» в разрезе. — Нам нужно было цикличное заклинание, и Хёну замкнул контур вот так.

Хёнвон обводит пальцем по схеме, рисуя тот самый контур. Вроде ничего сложного, обычное заклинание ветра, чуть подкорректированное. К счастью, природная магия — одна из специализаций Вонхо. К тому же, инструкция по запуску довольно подробная, этот Хёну, кто бы он ни был, большой молодец. 

— Справишься? — уточняет Хёнвон.

— Должен, — Вонхо ещё раз перечитывает инструкцию, обращая внимание на подчёркнутые пункты.

— Хёнвон, вы следующие, готовьтесь, — окликает их всё тот же парень, похоже, он один из ассистентов преподавателей.

— Идём, — решительно заявляет Хёнвон и подталкивает Вонхо к спуску.

Вблизи труба оказывается ещё страннее.

— Что эта штука вообще делает? — интересуется Вонхо, пока Хёнвон наклоняет трубу в сторону преподавателей и что-то там закручивает с помощью отвертки.

— Стреляет, — отвечает тот, не отрываясь от своего занятия. — Конфетти, серпантином, можно цветами или искусственным снегом.

Странный проект, по мнению Вонхо, но его попросили помочь, а не высказывать это своё мнение. Поэтому он просто ждёт, пока Хёнвон закончит свои приготовления и можно будет приступить к запуску заклинания. 

— Давай,- командует тот. 

Вонхо ещё раз сверяется с указаниями и начинает плести заклинание ветра. Когда оно почти готово, но ещё не окончательно замкнуто, он распределяет его согласно схеме прибора, замыкает и ставит финальную точку. Секунду ничего не происходит, но он не успевает даже испугаться, как всё запускается и ветер ревёт в трубе, подпитываясь магической энергией от заранее размещённых в нужных местах контура кристаллов. Хёнвон довольно улыбается, потом вставляет в отверстие на трубе раструб и достает из подставки пакет с чем-то цветным вроде нарезанной бумаги. Точно, что-то же нужно для демонстрации, Вонхо не подумал об этом. Хёнвон высыпает часть содержимого пакета в раструб. Через секунду из трубы начинают вылетать отдельные бумажки, но это смотрится слегка нелепо. Хёнвон смущенно смотрит на преподавателей, потом на Вонхо, и досыпает остаток конфетти из пакета. Бумажки начинают вылетать активнее, и это уже похоже на что-то интересное, преподаватели кивают и переговариваются, пока внезапно из трубы не вылетает слипшийся комок бумаги и не плюхается прямо на голову председателю комиссии. Вонхо только невероятным усилием воли удаётся не заржать от такого зрелища. Хёнвон извиняется и поворачивает какую-то рукоятку, блокируя кристаллы. Заклинание затихает, бумажки медленно падают на пол, председатель продолжает стряхивать с себя остатки развалившегося от удара комка.

— Ну что же, — говорит он. — Потенциал есть, но нужно ещё доработать, да. Представите нам прототип на новогоднем балу.

— На этом предзащиту курсовых проектов считаем закрытой, — говорит тот самый парень, которого Вонхо посчитал ассистентом. — Всем спасибо. Объявление о дате защиты будет вывешено позднее.

Комиссия поднимается и складывает свои бумаги, остальные студенты подходят к своим устройствам, что-то обсуждают, видимо, замечания комиссии, а может, и что-нибудь не относящееся к учёбе. Вонхо не прислушивается, потому что его интересует только Хёнвон. Который сейчас выглядит одновременно расстроенным и растерянным. 

— Ты можешь оставить свою пушку тут, или нужно обязательно её забрать? — спрашивает Вонхо.

— Что? А, нет, её заберут позже, — отвечает Хёнвон.

— Может, пойдём, выпьем кофе? — Вонхо смотрит на часы, у него ещё около часа до собственных занятий.

— Пойдём, — соглашается Хёнвон. — Я угощаю, в качестве платы за помощь.

— Моя помощь оказалась не слишком удачной. 

— Ты не причём! — возражает Хёнвон, выходя из аудитории. — Это наш проект, и наш провал. Мой и Хёну. 

Мда, про наличие этого самого Хёну Вонхо уже успел позабыть.

— А вы не думали поставить на эту свою трубу какую-нибудь решетку? Ну, по крайней мере, конфуза с комком это позволит избежать.

— Надо будет подумать. Не будут ли конфетти наоборот, застревать на ней?

— Если усилить напор воздуха, то не должны, но это стоит проверить на практике, я думаю. А ещё…

Вонхо озвучивает кое-какие идеи, пришедшие ему в голову только что, пока они идут до студенческого кафе на первом этаже главного корпуса. На какие-то из них Хёнвон кивает, на другие возражает, что это невозможно с технической точки зрения, Вонхо утверждает, что зато возможно с магической.

— Тогда сам и делай! — бросает Хёнвон, но Вонхо не чувствует, что он раздражён или сердится.

— Не-не-не, это ваш проект, разбирайтесь сами! — говорит он, поднимая руки, и пропускает Хёнвона вперёд в двери кофейни. 

— Что ты будешь пить? Я угощаю.

— Американо. 

— Хорошо, два американо, пожалуйста, — Хёнвон улыбается девушке за стойкой, и та буквально расцветает в ответ.

— С сиропом? — спрашивает она.

— С сиропом? — повторяет Хёнвон, оборачиваясь к нему. Он всё ещё улыбается, и Вонхо думает, выглядит ли он сам сейчас как та девушка, или ему лучше удаётся держать себя в руках? 

— С ореховым, — как-то умудряется он ответить.

— С ореховым, — повторяет Хёнвон девушке, словно она не слышала. А может и не слышала, думает Вонхо, глядя на её затуманенные глаза.

— Слушай, Хёну еще недели две точно дома проваляется, хорошо, если к балу поправится, — говорит Хёнвон, когда они забирают кофе и устраиваются за столиком в углу. Вонхо украдкой смотрит на часы, чтобы не пропустить следующую пару. Профессор Ким ненавидит опаздывающих студентов и вечно заставляет потом оставаться на отработки. 

— Так вот, — продолжает Хёнвон и смотрит прямо на Вонхо. — Может, ты мне поможешь с отладкой пушки? До бала она должна быть закончена, иначе нам курс не зачтут, а я не хочу второй раз его слушать. 

— Конечно! — кивает Вонхо, одновременно чувствуя себя счастливчиком и мазохистом. Провести больше времени с Хёнвоном — отличный план, вот только тот уже занят, а значит, никаких попыток сблизиться Вонхо предпринимать не должен. А удержаться явно будет сложно. 

— Где тебя можно будет найти? — спрашивает Хёнвон.

— На факультете магии, — Вонхо указывает на эмблему на своей форменной куртке. — Или в тренировочном зале, после занятий я обычно отрабатываю там заклинания. 

— Ммм, а я думал, качаешь мышцы, — Хёнвон улыбается так, что Вонхо не может сообразить, это насмешка или комплимент. 

— Ну, иногда и это тоже, — отвечает он. — Спасибо за кофе. 

— Уже уходишь? — в голосе Хёнвона явно слышно разочарование, и Вонхо рад бы прогулять пару и остаться с ним, но профессор Ким…

— Увидимся завтра? — спрашивает он, поднимаясь. Хёнвон кивает и машет ему рукой вслед. 

«У него есть парень, есть парень, есть парень», — повторяет Вонхо, пока идёт к выходу. Помогает плохо. 

Ни на следующий день, ни день спустя Хёнвон не появляется. Вонхо уже почти готов пойти на Инженерный факультет и поискать его сам, но профессор Ким всё ещё в плохом настроении, и как шепчутся на переменках студенты, это потому, что его партнёр уехал к родным в Китай на праздники, а у профессора зачёты и он уехать не может. Поэтому всё свободное время Вонхо вынужден отрабатывать заклинания, а потом ещё писать бесконечные эссе об их возможном применении в чрезвычайных ситуациях. Фантазия у профессора Кима на такие ситуации, кажется, бесконечная. Однако на третий день, после занятий, когда Вонхо тренируется в зале, дверь открывается и он видит знакомое лицо. Хёнвон дожидается, пока Вонхо закончит начатое Ледяное дыхание, с которым у него пока проблемы («Ты слишком горяч!» — шутит его приятель Минхёк), и только потом машет рукой, обращая на себя внимание.

— Привет, — Вонхо подходит ближе, по пути подхватывая полотенце и вытирая выступивший от напряжения пот. Хёнвон откровенно рассматривает его руки — Вонхо снял форменную куртку перед занятием и теперь в одной футболке без рукавов — и не сразу отвечает.

— Привет, ты свободен сейчас? 

— Да, я на сегодня закончил, а что? — Вонхо думает, что один вечер без эссе может себе позволить.

— Ты обещал мне помочь,- напоминает Хёнвон. — Я отправил своему партнёру твои предложения и замечания комиссии, так что мы с Хёну пересмотрели некоторые моменты в конструкции пушки, и, в общем, я хочу её испытать. 

— Да, конечно, без проблем, — тут же соглашается Вонхо. Хёнвон сегодня в рабочем комбинезоне вместо форменной куртки, и выглядит просто умопомрачительно. А уж когда он наклоняется, чтобы помочь Вонхо собрать вещи… Интересно, насколько этот Хёну симпатичный и есть ли у Вонхо против него шанс? Он поискал в энциклопедии эту фейскую оспу, если её расчёсывать, то могут остаться отметины. Сильно ли они его испортят? Хотя Хёнвон, наверное, не из тех, кто покупается на внешность и не расстанется со своим партнёром из-за пары оспин… 

— Ты идёшь? — спрашивает Хёнвон, уже стоящий возле двери. 

— Да-да, — Вонхо по дороге натягивает фирменную куртку и прикрывает двери в зал.

Из главного здания Академии они идут через переход в корпус инженеров, где Хёнвон открывает одну из аудиторий на первом этаже ключом. Помещение не слишком большое, по сравнению с тренировочным залом, но в нем практически пусто, не считая стола в углу. Возле стены стоит та самая пушка, а рядом свалены мешки с чем-то разноцветным. 

— Мы решили попробовать разные виды конфетти, — поясняет Хёнвон, указывая на мешки. Вонхо кивает. — Ещё Хёну предложил несколько вариантов изменения заклинания, поскольку сам он не может их сейчас проверить, нам с тобой придётся их все протестировать. 

— Хорошо, — кивает Вонхо, стягивая куртку. — С чего начнём?

Хёнвон опять на мгновение залипает на его руки, и Вонхо испытывает прилив гордости за потраченные в зале часы. Интересно, на своего Хёну он тоже так залипает? Стоп-стоп, останавливает себя Вонхо. Не стоит об этом думать, не сейчас.

— Я готов, — говорит он. Хёнвон моргает и спохватывается.

— Да, вот, смотри, — он зовёт Вонхо к столу, на котором разложены листы с заклинаниями. — Схему я тоже немного поправил, поставил на пробу две решетки, как ты предлагал. Если не сработает, можно будет снять одну или обе. 

Вонхо изучает заклинания, сравнивая между собой. Некоторые решения его удивляют, хотя он всё ещё не специалист по инженерной магии, может быть, оно имеет смысл, нужно проверить.

— Начнём с этого, — предлагает он, выбирая максимально странное заклинание. Ему кажется, остальные варианты должны сработать лучше, и Вонхо хочется отбросить самое бесполезное сразу.

Хёнвон соглашается, и они перемещаются к пушке. Пока Хёнвон снова что-то откручивает и закручивает, Вонхо перечитывает инструкцию его напарника. Особое внимание он уделяет паре моментов, которые его смущают. Именно поэтому нужно повторить всё в точности, не меняя или добавляя что-то то себя.

Хёнвон отходит, уступая ему место, и Вонхо откладывает инструкцию, начиная творить заклинание. В этот раз ветер не запускается сразу, но судя по описанию, так и должно быть. Всё заработает после того, как конфетти попадет в трубу. Они снова меняются местами, слегка сталкиваясь плечами, Хёнвон раскрывает первый мешок, высыпая часть конфетти в раструб, и Вонхо активирует заклинание. Секунда — хлопок — из пушки вылетает комок конфетти, однако не падает, как в прошлый раз, а начинает медленно рассыпаться. Смотрится странно.

— Смотрится странно, — озвучивает его мысли Хёнвон. — Вычёркиваем. 

Они пробуют ещё несколько вариантов, останавливаясь в итоге на последнем. Тестируют его несколько раз, засыпая в пушку самые разные по виду конфетти: круглые, квадратные, полосками, пока пол не оказывается покрыт толстым слоем бумажек, блёсток и даже искусственных цветов. Когда Хёнвон вытряхивает в пушку последний мешок конфетти в виде звёздочек и снежинок, и они плавно вылетают из трубы и рассыпаются в воздухе, он просто хватает Вонхо за руки и начинает прыгать по комнате. Сверху на них планируют блестящие кусочки фольги, под ногами шуршит всё то, что нападало ранее, и Вонхо распирает от восторга. Ситуация невероятно романтичная, сейчас бы остановиться, посмотреть в глаза друг другу, понять всё без слов и… И они предсказуемо портят момент, поскальзываясь и падая на пол. 

— Ох, — выдыхает Хёнвон, оказавшийся сверху, но подниматься не торопится. Он смотрит Вонхо в глаза, а Вонхо смотрит ему на губы и думает, насколько неправильно будет сейчас приподняться и поцеловать его. Он немного ёрзает, и вдруг чувствует, как что-то твёрдое упирается ему в бедро. Это же не то, что он думает? Не может же быть? Проклятие, вот это будет неловко. И что делать, всё-таки поцеловать? Вонхо ёрзает ещё немного, пытаясь убедиться, что ему не показалось, но тут Хёнвон понимает, что что-то неладно и поднимается.

— Прости, тебе неудобно? — говорит он, вставая на ноги. — Это всё отвёртка.

— Отвёртка? — переспрашивает Вонхо, приподнимаясь на руках.

— Ну да, — Хёнвон лезет в карман своего комбинезона и вынимает ярко-жёлтую ручку, чем-то щёлкает, и из неё выскакивает стержень. — Я засунул её в карман и забыл. Прости, если…

— Всё нормально, — Вонхо тоже поднимается на ноги. Хорошо, что он не успел ничего предпринять. Вышло бы очень неловко. Конечно, он не может вызывать у Хёнвона таких эмоций. Для этого у него есть партнёр. 

Последние звёздочки опускаются на заваленный мусором пол, и несколько застревает у Хёнвона в волосах. Тот как раз пытается отряхнуть конфетти с одежды, и Вонхо тянется помочь. 

— Вот, — вытаскивает он одну, застрявшую в прядке прямо надо лбом. Хёнвон смотрит на него, очень близко и улыбается. 

— Мне кажется, они у меня повсюду, даже за шиворот завалились. — Он закусывает губу и словно чего-то ждёт. Вонхо представляет, как мог бы расстегнуть комбинезон и помочь вытряхнуть залетевшие туда бумажки, а потом, например, поцеловать Хёнвона между лопаток и ниже, или наоборот, выше, в шею, за ухом… Но у него нет на это права, зато оно есть у кое-кого другого, и Вонхо это страшно злит именно сейчас почему-то.

— Хёну попроси, он тебе поможет, — резко говорит он, направляясь к столу и подхватывая свою куртку. — А мне пора идти.

— Постой, — окликает его Хёнвон. — Ты же придёшь на бал в субботу?

Вонхо не отвечает и только хлопает дверью аудитории. 

Сначала Вонхо не собирается идти на бал. У него вообще зачёт в среду, на минуточку, тридцать первого декабря. Профессор Ким, оставленный на праздники в одиночестве, явно домой торопиться не будет, а потому на снисхождение рассчитывать не приходится. А у Вонхо всё ещё Ледяное дыхание не отработано. И эссе не все написаны. Так что он даже приглашение из студенческого совета не забирает. Однако, каким то чудом всё равно находит его у себя в комнате, засунутым под дверь. Руки так и тянутся выкинуть в мусорку, но что-то мешает. Он откладывает конверт на полку и забывает о нем, пока случайно не натыкается в пятницу. Эссе он уже закончил, а зал для отработки заклинаний всё равно будет закрыт. В конце концов, внезапно думает Вонхо, крутя в руках конверт, с чего это он должен лишать себя праздника? 

Так что в субботу вечером он стоит посреди нарядно украшенного фойе университета с бокалом шампанского и оглядывается в поисках хоть кого-то из знакомых. Но как назло все либо разбились по парочкам, либо ещё не пришли. 

— Я рад, что ты пришёл! — слышит он за спиной и оборачивается. Хёнвон выглядит как настоящий принц. Если бы в их стране была монархия, Вонхо бы точно решил, что перед ним сейчас наследник престола. 

— Мне нужно бежать, — Хёнвон смотрит на часы. — Пожалуйста, не уходи никуда, пока мы не поговорим, обещаешь?

Вонхо кивает, слегка завороженный увиденным.

— Тогда под часами после танца открытия, — говорит Хёнвон, прежде чем скрывается в толпе.

Спустя буквально пять минут на сцену поднимается ректор, и его голос, усиленный заклинанием, призывает к тишине. Шум потихоньку стихает, и ректор начинает свою речь с поздравления всех собравшихся с наступающим Новым годом. Закончив со всевозможными пожеланиями, он уступает место ведущим, которые приглашают на сцену восемь пар. Это избранные Принцы и Принцессы с каждого курса, представители Магического и Инженерного факультетов Академии. Вонхо думает, что почти не ошибся, когда видит на сцене Хёнвона. Так вот куда он торопился! Принцы и Принцессы спускаются в зал, звучит музыка, и они открывают бал. Вонхо наблюдает, как Хёнвон скользит по залу со своей партнёршей и замечает, что тот почти на неё не смотрит, а вместо этого всё время оглядывается, словно ищет кого-то. Вонхо очень бы хотелось верить, что его, но он всё ещё помнит про Хёну. Хотя, может, они уже успели расстаться? Вонхо пытается протолкнуться чуть ближе, чтобы было лучше видно, но в первых рядах девушки стоят очень плотно и злобно шипят на любое его движение. Опасаясь попасть под какое-нибудь Прыщавое проклятие, он решает больше не пытаться и остаётся на месте.

— Марк такой красииивый! — выдыхает высокая девушка рядом с ним и складывает руки на груди.

— Ооочень! — соглашается её подруга, стоящая впереди и покачивается. Первая девушка придерживает её за плечи, не давая упасть. Вонхо смотрит вниз, насколько позволяет толпа, и замечает, что девушка стоит на маленькой скамеечке, чтобы лучше видеть. Вонхо понятия не имеет, кто из танцующих парней Марк, но считает, что с Хёнвоном никто из них не сравнится. Правда, своё мнение он всё ещё оставляет при себе, мало ли какие проклятия можно за такое схлопотать. Танец заканчивается, и пока Принцы отводят своих Принцесс обратно за кулисы, он аккуратно выбирается из толпы, направляясь на условленное место. 

— Не знаю, что я сделал не так в прошлый раз, но я готов всё объяснить, — первым делом заявляет Хёнвон, трогая Вонхо за рукав. Толпа, только недавно плотным кольцом окружавшая танцующих, рассредоточилась по залу. Играет музыка, несколько пар кружатся в танце, остальные сместились к стенам, возле которых столы с угощением и шампанским. Вонхо молча смотрит на Хёнвона, тот явно взволнован и ждёт его ответа.

— Твой партнёр уже поправился? — неожиданно спрашивает Вонхо.

— Ты спрашиваешь о Хёну? — Хёнвон смотрит на него удивлённо. — Да, его волдыри с блёстками уже сошли, он собирался прийти.

Он разворачивается, оглядывая зал. 

— Вон он, видишь, с девушкой в розовом платье, — Хёнвон указывает на скользящие под музыку пары, которых стало заметно больше.

Девушек в розовом в зале несколько, но среди танцующих только одна. Правда, Вонхо интересует не она, а её партнёр. Ну что же, он довольно симпатичный, высокий и… Вонхо не успевает придумать ещё определения, потому что Хёну наклоняется и целует девушку, с которой танцует.

— Так почему ты спрашивал о Хёну? — уточняет Хёнвон. Вонхо косится на него, и да, он тоже смотрит, как его парень целует какую-то девчонку. И ничего не говорит? Или, может, они в самом деле расстались?

— Он… — начинает Вонхо, но не находит слов. — Ты… Тебе всё равно, что ли? Что он целуется с этой девушкой?

Кажется, на последнем вопросе он повышает голос, и на них косятся окружающие. Хёнвон берёт его за локоть и оттаскивает подальше от основной массы развлекающихся студентов. 

— В смысле? — спрашивает он, когда они оказываются в каком-то закутке, отделенные от основного зала каким-то наряженным кустом в кадке. 

— Ты никак на это не среагировал, почему?

— А должен был? Это его девушка, нормально, что они целуются.

— Но он же твой… В смысле, его девушка? Он встречается с вами обоими? 

— Встречается? Мы с ним не встречаемся! — возражает Хёнвон, а потом… — Погоди, ты всё это время думал…

Он начинает смеяться, всё сильнее и сильнее, и сквозь смех Вонхо слышит только отдельные слова.

— Ты… мы… поэтому так… странно… и сбежал… а я…

Хёнвон прислоняется к стене и упирается руками в колени, пытаясь отдышаться.

— Ты сам всё время повторял «Мой партнёр, мой партнёр», — обиженно заявляет Вонхо, но на самом деле он готов простить Хёнвону любые насмешки, потому что, хей, у него никого нет, и Вонхо не нужно чувствовать себя виноватым, если он попытается…

— По проекту, Хёну мой партнёр по проекту! А я всё не мог понять, ну почему ты сначала смотришь на меня влюблённым взглядом, а потом шарахаешься как от прокажённого? 

— Я думал, у тебя есть парень! — пытается оправдаться Вонхо.

— А я думал, что с ума схожу! — Хёнвон выпрямляется. — Так что, я тебе нравлюсь или нет?

— Очень, — Вонхо шагает ближе, заставляя Хёнвона упереться в стену. — Но у тебя, правда, нет парня?

— Нет, но я надеюсь, что до Нового года появится, — Хёнвон ухмыляется. — Поцелуешь меня в полночь?

— Самое время, — замечает Вонхо, слыша, как на стене как раз начинают бить часы.

Они не дожидаются двенадцатого удара, начиная целоваться ещё на восьмом, и не останавливаются даже когда та самая пушка, спроектированная Хёну и Хёнвоном, рассыпает по залу блестящие звёзды из фольги. 

— Надеюсь, ты не спрятал в кармане отвёртку? — спрашивает Вонхо, когда отстраняется.

— Нет, не в этот раз, — улыбается Хёнвон и тянется к волосам Вонхо, убирая с них застрявшее там конфетти. 

— Кажется, у меня эти звёзды уже повсюду, даже под одеждой, — замечает Вонхо.

— Я не против помочь тебе избавиться, — Хёнвон тянет за рубашку, выправляя её из под ремня, и Вонхо чувствует его горячую руку у себя на спине. 

— До моей общаги три квартала, — предупреждает он.

— До моей квартиры восемь, но у меня есть порт-ключ, — Хёнвон вынимает из кармана маленький изящный ключ. — Преимущество быть принцем своего факультета.

Они почти вываливаются из-за куста, не обращая внимания на удивлённых их появлением студентов. Вонхо замечает недалеко компанию своих друзей, Минхёк машет ему, но Вонхо сейчас не до этого. Им срочно нужна какая-нибудь дверь. Ближайшая к ним находится в конце коридора, кажется, это какая-то подсобка, но важно лишь, что в ней есть замочная скважина. Хёнвон вставляет ключ, поворачивает, открывает дверь, и перед ними вместо подсобки стандартная прихожая. Вонхо следует за хозяином внутрь, позволяя ему закрыть дверь, и только тогда спохватывается, что забыл пальто в гардеробе университета.

— Я провожу тебя завтра, — успокаивает Хёнвон.

— Хочешь, чтобы я остался до завтра? 

— А ты хочешь уйти? Если что, я могу открыть дверь в…

— Всё хорошо, я останусь, — Вонхо шагает ближе, притягивает Хёнвона к себе и целует. 

Его спина под руками Вонхо напряжена, но спустя мгновение расслабляется. Постепенно поцелуи становятся жарче, руки Хёнвона снова под рубашкой Вонхо, и, с трудом оторвавшись от таких притягательных губ, он спрашивает:  
— Может, дойдем уже до спальни? 

Зачёт Вонхо сдаёт на отлично, потому что партнёр профессора Кима успевает вернуться накануне, и тот в отличном настроении и торопится домой к праздничному столу (или постели, кто там знает этих профессоров, какие у них привычки). Вонхо вот тоже торопится, только не домой, а к Хёнвону. Он что-то обещал из еды, но Вонхо готов обойтись рамёном, его-то как раз праздничная постель интересует больше. Они не виделись последние три дня, пока Вонхо готовился к зачёту, и он ужасно соскучился.

— Ой, — Вонхо в бедро впивается что-то острое. Он тянется рукой, нащупывает это «что-то», и вытаскивает зубчатое колёсико. — Почему у тебя даже в постели шестерёнки?

— Потому что я инженер? Спасибо, а я вчера не мог её найти. — Хёнвон двигается ближе и забирает из рук Вонхо железку, откладывая её на стол. 

— Ненавижу шестерёнки, — бурчит Вонхо, но позволяет Хёнвону целовать себя в шею.

— Обязательно подарю тебе одну, — шепчет Хёнвон.

— Зачем? 

— Знаешь, что это значит, если инженер дарит тебе шестерёнку? — Хёнвон садиться и внимательно смотрит, словно собираясь сказать что-то важное. Вонхо отрицательно мотает головой. — Это значит, что он подарил тебе свое сердце. 

— Тогда я хочу себе все твои шестерёнки, — Вонхо тянет его ближе, и добавляет, прежде чем поцеловать, — до последней.


End file.
